User blog:Stocking Rose/Top 10 Games that I like but Everyone Hate/Dislike
It true when it come to games, No games are perfect and even some of them can be called the worst. Some games will have some bugs or broken gameplay that many people will panned it with painful rating. But like some people such as Caddicarus, There are some Guilty Plessure in gaming. Games that make you say "Well I didn't mind it" despite people thinking differently. So much like my Top 20 Characters I like but everyone hate, And because the word "Hate" is a word that is closely like a curse word to people. This is a list of games that people pretty much dislike. Rules and Note #Yes, There will be some games that I pretty much covered up in my Underrated Game Review seeing how some of them had some piss-poor rating. So don't be surprise of some of the choices. #I'm not gonna include Online PC Game that you can download or even Bootleg games. Only original games that made by a real company. #While I will include even Next Gen Games like the Wii, Take note that I'm only gonna be talking about games I played even on said system. So that pretty much mean if I played the game on PS2 instead of the Wii, I'm going to talk about the PS2 version more then the Wii version. #These are ALL my opinion. I will understand why people will hate the game with some flaws but I hoping you understand my choose and not put a rude comment. Number 10. Pokemon Channel (Gamecube) Music playing: Outside Ah yes how can I forget about this adorable game I reviewed a while back. I pointed out that while this game was better then what it base on "Hey You Pikachu", I say that this wasn't all perfect and even put it very low on my Review Rating for Season 1(My only finished season). With not much to do, Very little to offer and can be very boring. But then again I didn't say it was all dull as there are some things to do such as how many crazy thing you can buy, Some of the channel does put some challenge, Even some of the Pokemini games are decent to say and Some of the TV manage to have some crazy effect just for joke and giggles. Heck in all honesty I remember watching the Pichu Anime and had some enjoyment. It might be not as fun to play now(if you can even call it play) but it was atleast okey. Number 9. Sonic the Fighter (PS3) Music playing: Back to Soul Boy when I heard about a fighting game with Sonic and the gang, I thought to myself "This is new". But then again, Many people and I do mean MANY people have different thought on the game saying it was "Ehhh". Critic say it was basicly Virtural Fighters with uninspired gameplay, hard controls for special move and possible the easiest fighting game. Even Screwattack put this in their Top 10 Worst Sonic Games a couple times. Thou I guess why I enjoy the game is because it doesn't really bother me. Yeah I understand people trouble with this, Heck Caddicarus made an April Fools video where the game just Button Mashing to beat the game. But in some way, It sorta had some challenge and it sometime got stuff that got me to keep playing, Which make me wonder if the PS3/Xbox 360 version are somehow better then the original. Beside the very easy achievment for beating each stage, I did get stuck fighting Metal Sonic Neo for a while which make him quiet a challenging opponent, Even for a Sub-Boss(Keep in mine, Dr. Robotnik is just as hard*harder then the original possible* since if you lose, Game Over). And the music, My goodness are they are awesome. So yeah, It not perfect but "Ehh" to me, It not too bad either. Number 8. Army Men Sarge's Heroes (PSX) Music playing: Main Theme Remember those tiny green toy soilders that seem to be everywhere. Those painfuly easy to step on toys to show one american side to pretend of playing a war experiment. It in game form now. I guess it is cheating to get a game that got mix review, But this was something that got Mixed to Negative, And the PSX got a score that really dropped down comparing to the N64. Thou I don't really see why. Maybe because my mind was like Derpy back then that I didn't really see any flaws with the PSX, outside of the stiff controls. Yeah the controls are hard to work with sometime but outside of that, I didn't really mind. I liked the story that sorta got the war feeling mix in with...well a "Toy Story", I enjoy some of the characters, The music is really good sometime and hell, The level and weapons are pretty fun as well. From the Rifle to a Bazooka, A Mine-Detector to even a Flamethrower that melt your enemy, It seem pretty great. Say that the N64 version is better but for me, I'll keep on enjoying the PSX. Not too much but just good enough.............................also you can fight on a Bathtub. No Joke. Number 7. Van Helsing (PS2) Music playing: Reunited Before you say anything, No I have not seen the movie the game was based on and judging by the rating and review, It probably best to not. As much as some of us enjoy a good Vampire Slaughtering, This game was pointed out to be a silly movie, Coming from a movie that not to be silly. And from what I can gather, I don't really blame them. Just to first boss of the first level "Hyde(as in Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde)" got some bad dialog such as "The Pot called the Kettle Black?" and "Nasty Massicer of Poltry?".....Oooo. Yeah in someway, I can see why both the game and movie didn't do well. But then again, That doesn't make the game deeply bad as there some thing I like from it. The gameplay seem like your simple free-roaming monster-basher game and while the graphic look bad, Their not too terrible to look at. Personally I enjoy the shooting, The skilled combat, Those badass Spinning Ninja Buzzsaw weapons and Heck even the bosses and special unlockable is fair enough to keep me going. It might not be special and heck coming from a movie that said CGI overload by Rotten Tomatoes. But heck, I didn't really mind the game of it. Again it just okay. Number 6. Chameleon Twist (N64) Music playing: Jungle Land Oh yeah, I remember this game..........and I remember people hate it. You think with a game that star the most cutest character in the N64...before the downgrade in the sequle, That you think would have some fans. Well, I'm a fan. Thou probably the only fan. The game is very simple, You just stick your tongue out, Eat enemies, Spit them, Solve some puzzle, Swing on a pole to get to places, Fair and simple. However people say that once you know the controls, The game willing to be "Too Easy".and while I do see some of it, I mean hell the first 2 boss look too easy, I didn't really had mind it back then to even today and heck, I remember some part I couldn't really pass and coming from a game where you can make your tounge grab more then Yoshi can eat. Heck even some of the bosses that I haven't even got to back then look more challenging then they looks so I'm gonna call bullshit on the Too Easy part. Either way you put it, I'll always enjoy this as a gem....or a crystalized rock that just a pretty. Number 5. Rampage Total Destruction (PS2) Music playing: City 7 I know alot from the Rampage series around it time. I played mostly World Tour and even used to play Universal Tour around the time it came out and I had alot of fun and Total Destruction was no exception. I pointed out how awesome it was to break shit, eat people and even fight monster even in what suppose to be co-op. While some say the controls are terrible to work with, I think they were talking about the Wii version and yeah, I can't really blame them. As much as the Wii got more characters to unlock and play, Like some games on it, They controls are very hard to work with since you got to work with movement. The PS2 however I thought the control was simple. It not the best but I had more use to it and know how to do alot of the attacks on it so maybe it is best to say while I won't get the enjoyment from the Wii version, The PS2 version does deserve better. And coming from a game that also on the Gamecube which I don't think people even heard of. Number 4. The Simpsons Road Rage (PS2) Music playing: Sunday Drive Like the show itself, The Simpsons got ALOT of games. From Bart saves the World or Bart Nightmare, From Hit and Run to the Simpsons Games. And from a series that already got so much episodes, so much mercendice, Heck the only thing I think was it own thing was the Simpsons Movie and with how the show is going, A Sequle might not be the best thing to do to be safe. But outside of that, When it comes to 3D Simpsons games, Their mostly based on something they parody on, With Hit and Run being like Grand Theft Auto, Skateboarding being Tony Hawk(done poorly) and the Simpsons Game having even a whole wall of parodys. This game is basicly Crazy Taxi where you drive to the city, Causing damage while taking one person to their location. From what I heard and remember, The controls are very hard to handle sometime as when you hit a wall or hard place, You go bouncing around and not to mention the locations in some places are really hard to get even with a very strict time-limit. The faster you get people to their location, The more time and money you can get and heck, Breaking the game seem funny, Atleast to me. You got your simple break through the place and run people over but there are some glitches that got me playing. Heck there one where just respawning rapidly count the driver as flying and while it annoying, It funny to hear Homer hurting his ass or Grandpa thinking he went to heaven. And with a long line of characters to play with. In which case this game actually maybe better then what Skateboarding failed to do and while it not Gem Perfect, It pretty fun to me atleast. Number 3. Wii Play (Wii) Music playing: Tanks After Wii Sport and before Resort, Nintendo manage to make another game involving Miis called Wii Play. The Enjoyment people said from it was basicly like Bread, As in uninpressive to look at. And I can see why. For a game where you can play as a Chain Chomp you downloaded, Some of the games like Tabel Tennis, Pose Mii, Laser Hockey and Billiards are either too boring to play or even rage building by how hard is it to do stuff like hit a ball or puck. But that doesn't mean ALL the games are bad. There are actually some one I remember liking. Their might not be special but games like Tank and Fishing include easy to work with control and strategy, Shooting Range and Charge! is very simple and fun to play, And the point system base on the score is what bring the challenge of it and I got to be honest, I Really Loved Find Mii. Yes it simple cause it mostly finding 2 of the same Mii, But what I like is the challenge it make the more you play it. Finding clone Miis will grow from 3 to 5 Miis, All being a large and hard to see crowd, Along with finding the Mii you playing as, A Mii you click as "Favorite", Searching in Space, Finding a Sleepy Mii in the dark crowd and even finding Miis that not even looking at the right way in a race track. It really get me me on my feet and I even manage to get Gold after quiet a stress expirement. And not the bad stress but that sorta Work-out like stress that make me feel enjoyed. So yeah for a game with mostly forgetable and best forgotten minigames, I still had fun with others, Espectually the one game I pointed out. Number 2. Dual Heroes (N64) Music playing: Hana Before I talk about this game, Let say looking back at this game was like what I thought of Buzz on Maggie, As in as it not as good at it was, Atleast to me. The Controls are shit, The gameplay is nippicky and the games seem too rushed as even the A.I are even suicidal sometime. It make me wonder why I still like it? Well outside of some good music and the fact characters look like Power Rangers, I guess this was a game I played as a kid that I manage to beat. And before you say that was too easy cause of the bad A.I, Take note that I did died a few time in the last few stages dealing with the final and sub-bosses and back then I didn't really get stressed from the bad controls, Or even notice them for that matter. Again possibly cause my brain was like milkshake, I didn't really think of the bad stuff and did got myself into the game like the sucker kid I was, Much like how I didn't mind Buzz on Maggie when I was a kid before seeing how boring and cliches it was. So yeah, For a game that I can still say was poorly done, I still manage to get some enjoyment from it and heck, I remember unlocking a few characters from it so, Kill me if you must but I'll say this was fun back then for me. Hornable Mention before we get to #1 Music playing: The Journey Continues *Clayfighter 64 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Mario Party 5 *Rumble Roses *Sonic Rider *Sega All-Star Tennis And now the moment you been waiting for. The #1 Game that I manage to enjoy. I know it might be perfect and heck the plot might not be what everyone hoped. But It pretty much my #1 game that I manage to enjoy playing. *Point* Number 1. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii) Music playing: Dream Bobsleigh Yes, I'm gonna be honest, I Really Enjoyed M&S at the Olympic Winter Games. Before you comment, Let me explain why I like it. Take note I never played the First Mario and Sonic Olympic game cause back then I didn't really enjoy the concept of it. I mean yeah it got my favorite characters in it but like everyone I thought the whole Mario and Sonic battling in an Olympic game was a bad way on putting these two together. And seeing how the game somehow got more games even to this day, It was....something. And just so happen my family got me the Winter Games which was based on the Vancouver 2010 games. I put it in the Wii and honestly, I wasn't disappointed. Somehow I caught up on playing this game alot, Playing through alot of it while completely story mode a bunch of time and unlocking new song, games, Mii Outfit(Miis are playable by the way) and so much more. This game somehow got alot to replay about, It might seem simple and heck some of the characters that seem like playable including Rouge the Bat, Jet the Hawk, Dry Bone and even E-123 Omega are only Boss Opponents. But they do put some some challenge, Including when it come to bigger bosses like Bullet Bill, King Boo and even Dry Bowser as the Final Boss. And the Dream Events are Amazing. You can play through places from the Mario and Sonic Series such as Good Egg Galaxy for Ski Jump, Mario Circuit for Ski Cross, Egg Factory for Speed Skating and Radical Highway for Snowboard Cross. I think my favorite Dream Event is Ice Skating cause of how there 3 different kind of level, Both depending if you pick Mario or Sonic Theme, With Mario including World 1 from NSMB, As well as Bowser Castle and Peach Castle while Sonic include Green Hill Zone, Death Egg Zone and even a battle with Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure. And each of them with skill move that you have to perform to get a awesome score. In some way, As much as this game is not the game that We expect to see Mario and Sonic to be together in, I mean heck the Smash Bros make more sense on their crossover. But I can say, No matter what people say, This will be a truely good gem that I will enjoy even to this day. I hope you enjoy the list and feel free to let me know what you think of this list. Just remember no rude comment and I hope you have a great day. In the meantime, Keep that smile high. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Top 10 Category:Guilty Pleasure